NejiTen
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Sorry, I couldn't think of a better title. Anyways Tenten forgets to pute her hair up, the guys go gaga, the girls get jealous, and Tenten's in for a long day! I don't own Naruto! Please read! T just to be safe although it's probably more of a K....
1. Chapter 1

Tenten walked in to her apartment, at about 2 am. She was NOT happy. Tenten went to her room and collapsed on to the bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Neji had made her train until 2 in the morning and he's gonna make her get up at 5 to start training. Neji was_ really_ lucky that Tenten _really _loved him or else, he would be _really_ dead!

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Tenten's alarm clock went off, she had only gotten 3 hours of sleep, which resulted in an n only semi-conscious Tenten. She got out off bed and took a quick shower. To take a shower, Tenten had to take her hair out, and being only _semi-_conscious she forgot to put them her hair back up. (Insert ominous music here). She got dressed in her normal outfit and left her apartment. As she walked down the street suddenly Kiba appeared in front of her. "Hey, what's your name" he asked. Tenten didn't even noticed what Kiba had said to her she jus barked out "Scram Kiba! I'm not in a good mood!" before stomping past him leaving Kiba very confused _How'd she know my name._

Tenten had only walked about 11 feet when she noticed Hinata glaring at her. _Probably cause was talking to Kiba. Wait I thought she liked Naruto. Yawn, I'll figure that out later. Why's everyone giving me odd looks? Eh, too sleepy to think properly. Neji will pay for this!_ When Tenten reached the training grounds no one was there. "Stupid boys. They probably got more sleep than me and they don't even bother showing up on time. Oooo, Neji's not the only one who's gonna pay!" she muttered to herself. She sat down and leaned up against a tree. Within 30 seconds she was asleep.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx 5 minutes later…**

Neji, Gai, and Lee walked up to the training grounds. Lee was the first to notice Tenten. "Uhh, Neji?"  
"Hn"

"Who's that?"

Neji looked to were Lee was pointing "How should I know.

"Where's Tenten" asked Lee, changing the subject.

"Once again…. How should I know?" Neji walked over to the sleeping Tenten and shook her lightly in till she woke up.

"Huh?" she said as she woke up.

"You have to leave, we need to train." Neji said icily.

"What. Neji? I'm here to train!" Tenten said, completely bewildered and still half asleep.

"Yosh! Who are you and how do you know my eternal rivals name?" Lee awnsered. **(A/N : I'm not a big Lee fan, so I don't know much about him, meaning the chances are he'll be OOC. Sorry!) **

"What, Lee? What do you mean how do I know Neji's name? Of course I know Neji's name!" She said, **(coughYelledcough) **

"Never mind her, she's probably just a fangirl." Neji said even more icily than before.

"WHAT!!!! Hyuuga Neji, you take that back! I'm NOT your fangirl" She shuddered at the though of herbeing a fangirl.

"Yeah than what are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

"WHAT? I wouldn't be here if _you _hadn't made me.

"I didn't make you come, anyway come on Lee let's go get Tenten" He said walking away, leaving Tenten quite confused. _What does he mean go find Tenten? I am Tenten. What the heck. Oh well I'm going home and going to sleep!_ She walked off to her house. Seeing as Neji and Lee didn't look for her at her house first, Tenten got there before them. This time she just collapsed on the couch, asleep.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**10 minutes later…**

Tenten was awoken by a loud knocking sound coming from her door. _What now?_ She walked over and opened the door. "WHAT?!?!"

"You again?" Neji muttered as Lee stated over reacting

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TENTEN?!?!?"  
"What do you mean what I have I done with Tenten I _am_ Tenten!" She yelled, genuinely confused.

"Yeah right, Tenten never, and I mean never wears her hair down" Neji said getting fed up. _All I want to do is train with Tenten, the longer this psycho keeps this up the less time I get to spend with MY Tenten_ yeah that's right…Neji loves Tenten.

"What! You Idiot I am… WAIT! MY HAIRS DOWN!!!" Tenten screamed finally realizing what Neji had said she was gone in a flash in to her bathroom. The two _curious _boys followed Tenten to her bathroom. Only to discover the girl looking in horror at her reflection. After staring for about 30 seconds she went in to panic mode.

"How could I have forgotten to put my hair up!?!?! Now practically everyone in Kohona knows what my hair looks like down! Neji you're SO gonna pay for this"

Neji rolled his eyes before saying "Just tell us were Tenten is!"

Tenten glared at him with a glare that made Neji seem overly cheerful. Lee hid behind Neji and Neji _the Hyuuga Neji_ Flinched, but only barley. "You IDIOT! I _am _Tenten!! She screamed right in his face. Before digging through a cabinet and pulling out two hair bands. She quickly pulled her hair up, as the two boys watched, there mouths agape.

She finished with her hair and turned her attention to the two dumbfounded boys. "What?" She said icily.

"You…..Hair……Cute…..Tenten?"  
"Yes it's me!!!!?" She said _What's with Neji…wait! Did he say cute?!?!?_

"Lets get to training…" Neji said completely ignoring the fact that the girl he's madly in love with, looked at least ten times cuter when she had her hair down, and he didn't think Tenten could look cuter.

"Uhhh….OK?" Tenten responded still completely in shock that Neji had actually said the word cute, even if she had no idea what he meant by it.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**After training…**

Neji walked in to his room at the Hyuuga compound. One of the few things Neji remembered about his father was that he kept a journal, and when Neji asked about it he had said that it helped you clear your mind and that it was relaxing to be able to write down all your feeling in confidence that it was still only you who new about them. Neji had tried writing in a journal and found out that his father was right. No one had ever discovered that Neji even kept a journal and after he filled up a journal, he would burn it so no one would find out about it. He locked his door and retrieved his journal from its hiding spot. Neji began to write…

_Today I saw Tenten with her hair down. She looks even cuter with it down, I didn't even recognize her. I thought she was one of my annoying fangirls. She got pretty mad at me. I don't think I even looked her in the eye. Because I know that if I had I would have seen her beautiful hazel eyes and would've known it was her. I also should've known it wasn't a fangirl because she wore a headband _**(A/N: Sorry I didn't use the correct name but I forgot what it was) **_Anyways then she finally realized that she had her hair down and she panicked. I have to admit it was pretty funny. I really hope Tenten forgets to put her hair down again. Maybe if I work on my aim a little I'll be able to break her hair bands during a spar, but then again I might hit Tenten in the face. I'll have to make sure my aims almost as good as Tenten's before I even try. Of course no one's aim could ever be as great a Tenten's. Anyway I have to train with Hiashi soon._

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**Meanwhile…**

Tenten was in her room writing in her diary. She found it a very good way to let out all her anger without it ending in someone's funeral. Anyway this is what she wrote.

_Dear diary,_

_Ahh! Today I accidentally left my hair down, and a lot of people saw! Luckily I don't think any of them recognized me seeing as Lee and Neji didn't in till I out my hair back up in front of them. I made both of them promise never to tell anyone what I look like with my hair down or if anyone asked them about me that they never tell anyone that it was me with the long hair. I completely blame Neji for this. Oh boy if I didn't love him, the Hokage would have to make "the Neji Hyuuga memorial". Anyway Kiba tried to flirt with me while I had my hair down and then Hinata glared at me. I swear she made Neji seem cheerful with that glare. I must find out if she has a crush on Kiba. Hinata's not the kind of person to admit a crush, even to her best friends. Phones ringing gotta go!_

_-Tenten_

Tenten set her diary down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tenten? It's Ino!! Emergency girl's meeting now! My house get here ASAP!" Ino yelled through the phone before hanging up.  
"Wait! Ino!!" Tenten sighed and put the phone on the receiver before hiding her diary and walking out the door. But she didn't leave the house before making sure that her buns were still intact. She'd had enough catastrophes for one day.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**At Ino's house…**

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were sitting in Ino's room, soda in there hands looking at Ino curiously. Ino started to speak.

"Ok? Shikamaru told me about this girl he saw walking down the streets today and he said she was really pretty. He also said all the guys agreed. Even Sasuke. So we have some competition."

"What did she look like" Sakura asked calmly although meanwhile inner Sakura was going on rampaging about how she was gonna murder this girl for stealing _her _Sasuke-kun.

"I saw Kiba-kun trying to flirt with a girl this morning." Hinata added.

Tenten just sunk lower in her seat, hoping that she might somehow disappear.

"Shikamaru got a picture and he let me, as well as all the other guys copy it. Although h thought it was weird that I wanted a copy and I told him that I wanted to find this girl and murder her for stealing my Sasuke-kun and he believed me even though I've been over Sasuke for ages!"

"Well come on Ino-pig we haven't got all day. Show us the picture."  
"Hold you horses billboard-brow, I'll go get it!"

Ino went over to a drawer a pulled out a large picture. "Here she is" Ino said holding up a picture of Tenten with her hair down as she walked towards the training grounds. Tenten sunk lower in to her seat.   
"Hmmm….She has the same hair color as you Tenten, do you know her??" Sakura asked.

"Uhhhh…Yes" She might as well tell her friends. This is going to be painful.

"Well spill!!" Ino said excitedly.

"Ok, just promise you won't get mad at me.

"Why would we get mad at you??" Sakura asked curiously

"Just promise.." Tenten said.

"We promise" the girls chorused.

"Now spill" Ino said.

Tenten sighed and reached up releasing the two buns that sat upon her head. The other's jaws dropped.

"Tenten how could you?!?!" Ino screeched.

"It wasn't my fault! It's all Neji's fault!! He only let me get three hours of sleep and I forgot to put my hair up after my shower!"

"Oh all right, at least none of the boys know it was you….right?"

"Well, Neji and Lee know, but I made them promise not to tell no matter what and if they break that promise there dead meat and they know it!"

"It's alright Tenten, we forgive you" Sakura said, "But I think you owe us…"

The other three girls huddled up and whispered to each other. Tenten was scared, to say the least.

"Ok we've made up our mind." Sakura started.

"We're gonna torture the boys by.." Ino said

"Making you look really pretty.." Hinata continued.

"Then were gonna parade around Kohona" Ino said

"Then, you with you hair down will never be seen again" Sakura said

"Oh and you can't talk and we won't tell anyone who you are." Hinata added

"Makeover time!!' Ino and Sakura squealed.

"Help" was all Tenten managed to squeak out before she was drug off to Ino's bathroom. After half an hour the girls were done. Tenten's hair was down that's all that was done with her hair. She was wearing a baby blue skirt that ended at her knees, she also wore a white tank top that showed off her stomach. Her outfit showed off a lot of Tenten's creamy white skin. They had forced her to were make up. Her normally light pink lips were now cherry red and her cheeks a light pink, her eyelashes were now very dark black and quite long. Tenten hated make-up and know here she was wearing a ton of the goop. Neji would probably recognize her and she knew it. _This is gonna be a long day…._

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**Okay I'm probably gonna write one or two more chapter then I'll be done. Anyway review. I don't mind flames, I'll use them to burn my Dad's bedroom cause he's really mean! Anyways I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any misspellings! I don't own Naruto, it owns me!!!!**

**Sayonara 4 now,**

**Matsuri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Key…**

**Author**

_Thinking or in Sakura's case talking to inner Sakura _

_**Inner Sakura**_

"Speaking"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were walking down the streets of Kohona. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had Tenten completely concealed between them. After a few minutes of walking they saw Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke sitting at a park bench talking about God knows what. "Please tell me Neji's not there" Tenten said to Ino, she couldn't see past the other three girls.

"Sorry, no such luck" Ino replied.

"Great" Tenten groaned.

"Hey Shika-kun!!!!" Ino yelled out.

"Hello, Ki….kiba-k..kun" Hinata stuttered. Everyone assumed she stuttered because Naruto was there.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Kiba yelled out.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura said angelically. No response came.

"You guys have got to meet our new friend " Ino yelled out, as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stepped out of the way revealing Tenten, all the boy's jaws dropped.

"T..te..tenten?" Neji chocked out, luckily no one heard. Ino and Sakura were trying the hardest not to bust out laughing and were having a really hard time, Hinata was just staring at her hands and getting redder by the minute, all the boys were dumbfounded, and Tenten was staring at a leaf on the ground in front of her.

"What's her name" Naruto said after about a minute that seemed like an eternity to Tenten.

"Her names……….uh…" Ino started.

"Her names Suki!!" Sakura said. _**Score Sakura 1 Ino 0!!!! **__We totally rock!!_

**Now lets see what was going on in the minds of the boys and Tenten**

Neji- _I can't believe that's Tenten. Wow! She's never worn make-up before. Why are they saying her names Suki. I promised Tenten I wouldn't tell so I'll play along, I'll bet Ino and Sakura made her wear that goop and Hinata just helped them put it on. She looks….WOW!_

Sasuke- _That Suki girl's really pretty, not as pretty as my Sakura though. Ahh! I can't let anyone know I just thought that! Must pretend to be interested in Suki!! Yeah well, Sakura's looking really pretty today. No must think about Suki!! Wow she's pretty…._

Shikamaru- _Wow that girls pretty. I do feel sorry for her though, Ino said she was going to kill her for stealing her Sasuke-kun. Doesn't she realize that if Sasuke even likes a girl, its most likely Sakura, _**He's not a genius for nothing** _Anyways I can't believe Ino's interested in a guy like Sasuke. Whatever, this is troublesome._

Kiba- _Hinata's so irresistibly cute when she stutters, why does she like Naruto so much anyway?? He basically worships ramen and he's a complete idiot! I mean seriously! Wow that Suki girl's pretty. Yeah well she's no match for Hinata-chan!! I wonder what Akamaru thinks of her….._

Naruto- _Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen! We should go to Ichiraku's and get Ramen!!!! Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen…….. _**And it goes on….**

Tenten- Kami_-sama!! Help!! Neji's here! Help! Why did they make me come. Ugh! I feel so fake with all this goop on my face! Hey I never noticed I have a freckle on my third toe!_ **She's looking at her feet which are in open toed sandals.**_Kami-sama! They're staring at me! Great!_

"Les go to Ichiraku's!! Naruto yelled.

"Uhh…OK": Ino said. "Come on Shika-kun, lets go" Ino said when Shikamaru was the only one not standing.

"Troublsome" Shikamaru muttered before standing up. Ino lead the way to Ichiraku's while Suki(Tenten) stayed close behind her, keeping her eye line only high to see were she was going. All the girls were in front of th guys and the guys were staring at the back of their heads, Sasuke staring at Sakura's head, Kiba at Hinata's, and Shikamaru at Ino's, while Naruto was composing a song about Ramen in his head.

When they got to Ichiraku's all the guys, except Neji, immediately opened their mouth to ask Suki(Tenten) to sit next to them but Suki(Tenten) didn't give them a chance an sat in between Ino and Hinata while all the girls except Suki's(Tenten's) face darkened with jealousy. The seating was, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto(much to Hinata's dislike), Kiba(who was jealous of Naruto), then Neji.

_Great I got stuck next to ramen boy, why couldn't I sit next to Kiba?? _Hinata blushed at the thought, but everyone assumed she was blushing because Naruto was sitting next to her.

Neji was having the hardest time imaginable trying not to look at Suki(Tenten). He still liked her better when she looked like herself, but she was still looking very hot, and he still had hormones. Kami-sama , on a normal day, he hated hormones, but today he couldn't even think of a strong enough word to say how much he hated hormones. Suki(Tenten) hadn't looked anyone in the face and all she could think about was, 1. that she could feel at least 2 pairs of eyes on her, and 2. Must get this goop of my face, must get this goop of my face, **and it goes on like that.**

Sakura was busy trying not to glare at Suki(Tenten) for getting Sasuke's attention.

_**Who cares if she's our friend!?!?! Kill her!! Or at least glare?! Look I'm begging you here!**_

_I don't care if you're begging! I will not do anything to Suki..err…Tenten! Anyways she likes Neji, and she has absolutely NO interest in MY Sasuke-kun!_

_**As far as you know….**_

_I know her! She's not the kind of person to lie, she hides her emotions, but if you ask about them she'll tell you the truth_

_**Have you ever asked?**_

_Yes I asked her once and you were there, she screamed "ARE YOU CRAZY!?!? I do NOT like Sasuke, and I definitely do NOT love him. EWW!!!"_

_**Well actually I only heard half that cause I went deaf! Okay you win this round, but at least glare at Sasuke for gawking at you best friend!**_

_Not a bad idea, ya know, your not always useless!_

_**I feel so loved….**_** (Sarcastic) **Sakura started to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke at the time was trying his hardest TO gawk at Tenten. _I HAVE to pretend to like Suki. I mean I can't let anyone know that I'm madly in love with Sakura. Thank Kami, we don't know anyone who knows a mind reading jutsu!! Anyway I have to keep looking at Suk…..I can smell Sakura's cherry blossom perfu…….I am NOT thinking that!! This is just great, Sakura Haruno, I've fallen for you, and HARD... _

_Wait is Sakura glaring at me? What did I do this time?? Shouldn't she be glaring at Suki for getting my attention?!? _Sasuke was about ready to beng his forehead on the table. Today was not going according to plan.

Ino on the other hand had no problem not glaring at Tenten. Shikamaru was asleep, therefore NOT staring at Tenten. Ino was lost in her own thoughts about the last nin sitting next to her. Shikamaru was busy dreaming about his blonde teammate. Neji was currently trying his hardest to control his hormones, knowing that Suki was the girl he loved, only made it harder. Sasuke was trying not to let his thoughts drift to the pik hared girl that was currently glaring at him. Sakura was trying to keep inner Sakura to shut up. Kiba was currently trying his hardest not to drool every time he looked at Hinata, all the while trying to control his urge to murder the Uzumaki sitting next to him. Hinata was trying not to hit Naruto upside the head for being such a pig. And Naruto, well he was stuffing his face with ramen, like he hadn't eaten a thing in his entire life.\

Tenten had been trying to think up a way to escape when she realized that everyone was off in there on little world. Smirking Tenten ducked under the table, completely concealing herself.

**About three minutes later…**

Ino suddenly snapped back in to reality. Looking around she suddenly screamed "TENTEN'S GONE!!!" Everyone else suddenly snapped back in to reality.

"What do you mean Tenten's gone, she wasn't even with is" Sasuke stated while Tenten was trying her hardest not to jump out from under the table and strangle the blonde. She was safer were she was, but Ino wasn't safe anywhere.   
"Uhhh..yeah about that.." Sakura stated.

"Is Tenten Suki" Shikamaru stated in an uninterested tone.

"Uhh……yeah" Ino said giving in, all the while knowing that if Tenten ever found out that she just gave away her secret, she would not live to finally win Shikamaru over.

Sasuke's and Kiba's jaw dropped. Neji didn't even react, and Naruto dropped his bowl of ramen. Right on Hinata. Hinata jumped and gave of a small yelp as the boiling liquid came in contact with her legs. Kiba hit Naruto upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For spilling ramen on Hinata-Chan, you baka!"

"Whatever" Naruto replied uncaringly

_Remind me why Hinata likes this uncaring, ramen worshiping, idiot….._

"Come we have to go find Tenten!!" Ino screamed.

7 people ran out the door of Ichiraku's .

"You can come out now, Tenten"

**Sorry I took so long! Thanks to all the people who reviewed or who added this story to their story alerts/favorites. Anyways suggestions for the next chapter are welcome! I will most likely write one more chapter then write, a sequel. Except I'll write the sequel from the other couples pov. Know what I mean? Anyways please review! I don't mind flames, I'll just use them to burn Tasha's make-up kit. I may hate make-up but she loves it as much as Naruto likes ramen!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten climbed out from under the table very slowly. GULP "Neji?"  
"Yes." _Great, it just had to be Neji! Oh well, he can (and will) help me with my revenge!!!_

"Tenten, What are you planning?" _Darn! He knows me too well!_

"Neji-kun." Tenten said all too sweetly.

"What?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Will you help with a little……project?"

Neji gulped at the maniacal look on Tenten's face. "What would this project be?"

"Oh nothing, really." We're just gonna play a little game, called REVENGE" Tenten said still in acting-way-to-sweet-so-we-all-know-she's-plotting-something-scary mode.

"Fine, I'll help, but NO bloodshed." Tenten pouted but finally agreed to his terms.

"Fine, but first, we have to go to my house! I have WAY too much goop on my face, and do you know how uncomfortable this dress is……Wait! Don't answer that! I don't wanna know!" Neji rolled his eyes but followed Tenten to her house. _Great! I've fallen for the oddest, strangest, scariest girl on the face of the Earth! _

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**At Tenten's house…**

Tenten burst out of her room, she was wearing some loose fitting jeans that were old and had a large tear at the knee, and an old, worn out t-shirt. The shirt was a light blue color and had "KOHONA" in block letters.

"Come on Neji-kun! Were gonna play matchmaker!"

"No" Neji glared at the girl standing before him. _God! She looks drop dead gorgeous! I can't believe I'm thinking this! Well I have to admit, no matter how pretty "Suki" looked, I much prefer regular old Tenten._

Tenten gave that look. Oh how Neji hated that look, it made her look irresistibly cute but at the same time just plain scary! Exactly how she pulled this off, no one knows, but hey we're talking about Tenten here!

"Fine!" Neji said, still glaring. Tenten ran in to the other room.

"Okay, here's the couples! Ino and Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, and I can't decide if I should put Hinata with Kiba or Naruto. I think I'll just pu-

"WHAT?!?! We are NOT putting Hinata-sama with either of those idiots! Especially the ramen idiot!"  
"Aww, Neji-kun! Are you _jealous?_"  
"What? Eww, NO!" Neji gave off a death glare.

"Jeez Neji! I was just joking. You don't like anyone!" Tenten sounded really sad at the last statement but Neji didn't catch the way her voice hitched slightly.

"You don't know that!" Tenten's breath hitched. _Neji likes someone? Now way he'd ever love me I just can't help it, I love him so, so much…_

Neji heard her breathe hitch, _She's probably just surprised. No way could someone as cheerful and happy love some cold jerk like me…_

COUGH "Well, anyway, we gotta make up a plan on how were gonna get them together." Tenten announced, snapping Neji out of his wonderful daydream, on were Tenten said she loved him.  
"Who shall we start with" Neji asked bored.

"Hmm, How 'bout Shikamaru and Ino?"  
"Fine with me." The two spent the rest of the day plotting there evil matchmaking plans. Neji ended up spending the night and when they were done planning they watched a bunch of comedy movies, ate three tons of popcorn, and laughed themselves to tears (Well Tenten did). Then came the scary movie! Inset ominous music

The movie was at its climax a.k.a. the scariest part, and Tenten was not the biggest fan of horror movies, neither was Neji, but they had watched every other movie and they hadn't passed out from exhaustion yet. A little girl of about 5 was about to open the closet door when suddenly…

"AHH, don't go in there!" Tenten yelled at the TV. She dug her face in to Neji shoulder. Neji stiffened, but only of surprise. Tenten felt him stiffen and took it as he-didn't-like-it-but-because-she-was-his-friend-he-would-allow-it. Quickly getting up she apologized.

"I'm so sorry Neji-kun; I just got a teensy bit scared." She said smiling sheepishly.

"No big" Neji said but he was really thinking, _I'm so stupid, thinking that she might have meant something by that. She was just scared._

"We should probably get to sleep, we going to start with Shikamaru and Ino, so that just might take a while."  
"Night, Tenten" Neji said as he lay down on the couch.

"Night, Neji" Tenten replied as she curled up in a large, overstuffed armchair.

That night Tenten dreamt of Neji sitting on the armchair she was currently sleeping in, while she curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully. Little did she know but Neji had the exact same dream.

When they woke up, thanks to the ever o wonderful alarm clock, they had the exact same thought, _What a wonderful dream, too bad that can never happen in reality…_

**I'm SO, SO, SO sorry that it's so short. I was gonna make chap 3 and chap 4 all the same chapter, but it's getting late here and I had to think up a matchmaking plot. I will have chap 4 up b4 I go to school, no school Monday! WOOO!!! Anyways, it's a 00.01 chance that it won't be up by Monday.**

**BTW- Sorry to all ShikaTema fans but I decided to go with ShikaIno, even though ShikaTema got more votes. Let me explain, 1) it's just makes sense. Temari hasn't even made an appearance in this story 2) The co-stars are Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. I'd like to keep all couples within the main and co stars. 3) I'm the author and I said so!**

**Sayonara 4 now,**

**Matsuri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/M: The last chapter**** is finnaly here!!!!! Thanks and much love to Tenten10 and MitsukixTakuto 4 ever! You guys are the only one that suggested anything! Oh and I used MitsukixTakuto 4 ever'****s idea for my SasuSaku part! Enjoy! Okay, now I feel like a chef. lol!**

Tenten woke u p to the sound of the evil alarm clock. "Ugg, Alarm clocks were put on this world by my arch enemy. Morning people." Tenten said glaring at the imaginary, morning person in front of her. Neji slowly rose, he wasn't a morning person, but Tenten, was just plain SCARY in the morning. **(A/N: Neji's going to be seeing Tenten in the morning a lot when they get married! Lol, not actually part of my story, but everyone knows they're totally in love!) **

"DIE YOU EVIL ALARM CLOCK!!" Neji heard Tenten yell from the other room.

Neji woke up to see Tenten throw the alarm clock at the wall. It continued to beep; Neji rolled his eyes and calmly walked over and took the batteries out of the alarm clock. It continued beeping. Tenten threw several kunai at the alarm clock. It continued to beep.

"STUPID POSSESED ALARM CLOCK!!! DIE!!" Tenten started stabbing the alarm clock repeatedly. It continued beeping. Frustrated Tenten let out a scream and threw the alarm clock out her 4th story window and slammed the window shut. It continued beeping.

Neji stared at the window, then at Tenten. Too many mornings at Tenten's apartment will, ultimately result in loss of any sanity you possessed before. _I wonder how much time Naruto spent here…_

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**With Neji…**

Neji hid behind a bush, watching Shikamaru. _Stupid Tenten, with her stupid puppy eyes, and my stupid heart that stupidly fell in love with her! Why do I have to do this?!? Fate officially hates me. Tenten __so__ owes __me__ and I know exactly what I want…_

"Okay Neji! Are you ready?" Came a voice from the earpiece.

"Yes, Tenten, can we just get this over with?" Neji replied.

"Roger that, this is Tenten, over and out" Neji heard Tenten trying not to laugh.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**With Tenten…**

Tenten walked up to Ino.

"Ino, Ino! You'll never guess what I heard!"

"Ohh! What!" Ino Called back, it never crossed her mind that Tenten never, and I mean _never, _gossips.

"I'm not sure if it's true, but I thought I overheard Choji telling Naruto that Shikamaru has a crush on Temari!" Ino's jaw dropped. "I knew you liked gossip and all that stuff, but keep in mind that I'm not sure if he said that Shikamaru liked Temari.""Wh—WHAT???" Ino yelled. "I'm going to ask Shikamaru if that's true!!!!" Ino yelled running past Tenten. Tenten smirked before yelling after Ino that Shikamaru was cloud watching at training grounds 5. Tenten poofed to where Neji was, Ino didn't "poof" because she was too infuriated. By the time she reached Shikamaru, her anger was gone, now she was just sad.

Neji and Tenten watched from behind a bush.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru cracked on e eye open."Hmm" meaning what. _What's wrong with Ino? 1. She sounds so sad. 2. She called me "Shikamaru" not "Shika-kun." Aw man, why won't she smile?! I hate it when she's sad! Her eyes look duller than at Asuma-sensei's funeral._

"Is it true?"

"Troublesome girl, how am I supposed to answer that if I don't even know what you're talking about?" Shikamaru was still laying flat on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Do you like Temari?"

Shikamaru shot up like a mouse trap that had been set off, "What the- Where did you hear that??"

"Does it matter?!? Do you like Temari or not?!" Ino yelled, she was getting mad at him again.

"Why do you even care?!" Shikamaru yelled back, Ino got real quiet. Shikamaru mentally hit his head on a brick wall repeatedly.

Umm, Tenten?"

"What" Tenten asked, her eyes never leaving Shikamaru and Ino.

"Was this supposed to happen?"

"Yes, now be quiet." Tenten retorted.

"Because, SNIFFLE, I really like you, but if you like Temari, I'll just leave." Ino turned and started to walk away, as for Shikamaru, he was shocked, just plainshocked. _She, she, liked me??_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Suddenly Shikamaru shot off. **(A/N: Who knew Shikamaru could RUN?!? He must really love Ino.) **He grabbed Ino's wrist and spun her around so she was facing him. Ino glared at him.

"Leave me ALONE!" She said wrenching her wrist from his grasp.

"Ino…" Shikamaru said.

"What?" Ino shot back, glaring daggers at him.

"Ino, I don't like Temari.""Yeah, so what, you probably love her!" Ino yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Ino, I don't like nor love Temari." Shikamaru said firmly.

"Well then who?" Ino asked quietly.

Shikamaru smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "I love you and only you." Ino looked up from the ground she had found so interesting a moment ago. Saying she was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"Really?" She squeaked out. Shikamaru only smiled and nodded. Ino started crying in to Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Ino please smile. I hate it when you cry." Ino kept crying, and then an idea hit Shikamaru like a freight train. Shikamaru stated to nuzzle her neck. "Smile." He begged in to her neck. He kissed her neck a couple of times before nuzzling it again. Ino stated laughing."Shi-Shika STOP" She whined in between gasping for air.

""Not in till you smile" Shikamaru said never removing his face from her neck.

"I'm smiling! She said pushing him away so he could see the bright smile on her face. Shikamaru smiled, before wiping what was left of her tears with his thumb.

"That's better" he murmured. Ino delicately wrapped her arms around his neck, and standing on tip-toe. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly they closed in on each other. There lips touched and suddenly there was a blinding flash."What the?" Ino yelled detaching herself from Shikamaru, both nin were rubbing there eyes trying to regain use of them. By the time they both could see the source of the flash was gone.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and smirked before walking up to her, but the only thing is when he got _really _close he didn't stop. Ino started to back up.

"Shika-kun" she said unsurely, "What are you doing." Shikamaru just kept walking. Suddenly Ino's back collided with a tree. She looked at Shikamaru as he closed in on her. Pinning her to the tree he murmured, "Now, where were we?" Ino finnaly caught on to what he was doing.

"I dunno, maybe you could remind me" Ino said coyly.

Ino's back was up against the tree, her arms were wrapped limply around Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru's hands were on either side of Ino, leaning against the tree. Shikamaru leaned in and there lips touched. Little did the two nin know, but the source of the flash was back.

Tenten snapped a few pictures. "I can't believe I forgot to turn off the flash!"

"Hn"

"Okay, let's go! It's time for Sasuke and Sakura!"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Tenten yelled to the boy with chicken-butt hair. **(A/N: Yeah, I think Sasuke has chicken butt hair! So what! Temari's hair defies gravity!)**

"Hn" Sasuke looked curiously at the girl who, for some reason, always made him think of evil pandas that were out to get him.

"I can't find Sakura anywhere! She was supposed to meet me at the café for breakfast, but didn't show up. I've been looking everywhere for her! What if she was kidnapped or something! Sakura's never late.""Hm, oh yeah, did you check, wait……..WHAT?!?" Tenten looked curiously at the boy that always reminded her of a chicken chasing a weasel. "I'll help you find Sakura." Sasuke stated, regaining his composure. Tenten motioned for him to follow and ran well more of a faster-than-jogging-but-slower-than-running thing. Sasuke was at her heels.

Tenten ran down a path, Sasuke noticed she seemed to know were she was headed; she didn't look around constantly to see if Sakura was there, she kept her eyes on the path. Sasuke was becoming suspicious.

Suddenly there was Sakura; she was in a field, most likely trying to find some healing herb for Tsunade-sama. Tenten ran up to Sakura and stated pulling her towards; the two present members of team 7 were quite confused. Suddenly Tenten literally threw the rosette in to Sasuke. Both fell over; unfortunately, Sakura was now on top of Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a minute, blushing. Suddenly Sakura managed to grab a hold of her senses and she jumped up off of Sasuke. "Tenten! What wa----- Oh, she left." Sakura was going to get Tenten next time she saw her.

"Hey, Sakura.""Huh" Sakura said, turning her head to face the Uchiha.

"Wanna go get some lunch. I mean it' almost noon and I haven't had lunch and I going to assume you haven't either. So we could go to Ichiraku's or something." Sasuke trailed off.

Sakura let out a small giggle, "Sure, I'd love to go." She said smiling. The two walked off towards town.

"Come on, Neji! I only have one picture! I need more" **(A/N: Neji took a picture of Sakura on top of Sasuke.)**

"…" Tenten grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him in the direction Sakura and Sasuke had gone, completely oblivious to the blushing boy being drug behind her.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**At Ichiraku's**

Tenten had paid the owner of Ichiraku's to say something about Sakura and Sasuke being a couple. **(A/N: Sorry I forgot his name!) **He did and both teens blushed and very quickly said they ere not a couple. The owner just gave them a yeah right look. They both blushed more.

After they finished eating Sasuke volunteered to walk Sakura home. When they got there Sasuke decided he was (finnaly) going to tell Sakura his feelings.

"Uhhh, Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?""Ya know how the owner of Ichiraku's thought we were a couple.

"Yes." Sakura said. _Where's he heading with this…._

"Well I was thinking that's how I want to be seen with you." He said.

"What do you mean??""Be my girlfriend?" He mumbled. It took a second for Sakura to fully comprehend this. When she did she jumped on Sasuke.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke smirked before tilting her head up.

"I love you" he murmured. Sakura started crying in to his shoulder, "I love you too" she sobbed in to his shoulder. Sasuke lifted her head once again, softly pressing his lips to hers.

Tenten snapped a few pictures before leaving with Neji.

"Hey Neji" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hn"

"Lets go get some lunch""Sure"

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"So, do you think we should get Kiba and Hinata together or Naruto and Hinata together?""Neither."

"Fine! We'll get you and Hinata together!" Neji chocked on his drink, Tenten laughed, Neji glared, still choking.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You don't like the whole Neji and Hinata thing." Neji just continued glaring.

"Okay, since I KNOW Kiba likes Hinata, and since Naruto's one true love is ramen. We're going to get Kiba and Hinata together." Tenten announced.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**With Hinata**

"Hinata!" Tenten called out.

"Yes, Tenten-Chan."

"Can I ask you a few question.""Sure."

"Promise you'll answer truthfully."

"Well I don't really feel comfortable saying that unless I know what the questions are.""Just say "yes" please"

"Alright"

"First, do you like Naruto-kun.""No""I knew it! Okay 2 do you _love _Kiba-kun"Hinata got really red, and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hinata, not only do you have to answer truthfully, but you have to say it loud enough for me to hear.""Fine, yes I love Kiba-kun! Happy now!?!" Hinata said, getting mad.

"Yep, but I'm not the only one!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"What—GULP---do you mean by that??" Tenten pointed over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata very slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a very shocked Kiba. Hinata turned around to Tenten, only to find her gone.

"Umm, Hinata-Chan, do you really love me?"

"Yes, Kiba-kun" Hinata said, suddenly very interested in her feet. Hinata felt something push her face up, only to feel something pressed against her lips. Too say she was shocked, would be making me the hugest liar on the face of the Earth. Hinata somehow managed to grab a hold of her senses, she kissed him back.

Neji and Tenten had taken a few pictures, but decided to leave. Well Tenten decided to leave, and had to drag Neji off, while he was muttering something about killing a dog.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**Tenten and Neji went off to have dinner together because they had nothing better to do and Neji walked Tenten home and they are just approaching her house.**

"Neji?""Hn"

"I was wondering.."

"Yes""Well, what would you do if I decided to play matchmaker one more time?"

"I don't know, I guessed I'd help if you asked me too, but who are you're planning on putting together? Naruto and Ramen?"

"Well..""Yes""Ugh! This isn't working!"

"What isn't working" _is being around __Gai__ and Lee to much affecting her sanity _Neji was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something pressed against his lips. He was too shocked to even respond. Tenten quickly pulled away muttering a "sorry" before she turned to run in to her home, when Neji (finally) responded.

He grabbed Tenten's wrist and pulled her in to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist before lowering his mouth to her ears.

"I helped you get Shikamaru and Ino together, I helped you get Sasuke and Sakura together, I helped you get Kiba and Hinata together, and frankly I don't know why or how you're plan worked, but I do know you owe me. Big time." He then kissed her passionately , she kissed him back with just as much passion. It ended up that Neji slept over at Tenten's house, again.

That night Ino slept in Shikamaru bed, held tightly help in her arms. Kiba and Hinata had fallen asleep watching the sunset. They were going to wake up with quite a few mosquito bites. Sasuke and Sakura had fallen asleep on her couch with the TV still on. Neji slept in Tenten's bed, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and she was curled up in to a ball, as close as she could get to Neji. Naruto slept with several cups of ramen.

The end!

**A/N: ****None,**** and I mean NONE of the characters were doing something else! Meaning that ****Jiraya**** would highly disapprove and there parents are pretty proud of there self control.**** Anyways that's the end! I'm so happy! I finally finished it! R&R!**


	5. Sequel and New User Name

**Hi people! I just wanted to tell you that I'm changing my username! Now instead of Completey-Clueless, I'm Teera-Chan! And the sequel to NejiTen will be coming out soon, it's titled "7 Days Worth of Trouble"  
Summary: **Sequel to NejiTen. Everyone has been together for almost 4 years. There is exactly 1 week intill there anniversery. But all 4 girls are having troubles. Kiba has been hanging out with Sakura a lot more than usual and it's bugging Hinata. Neji hasn't told Tenten he loves her since the day they got together, and Tenten thinks he's stopped loving her. Shikamaru hasn't kissed Ino since they got together and Ino thinks that she's scared him off. Sakura thinks Sasuke is to good for her and he will fall for some girl whose much prettier than her. Drama is an understatment!

**Sayonara,**

**Teera-Chan**


End file.
